


Corazón Partído

by SweetFool



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFool/pseuds/SweetFool
Summary: "I know I'm the one you love, so why are you marrying her?"Where after three years of their break up, Nayeon looks for  Jeongyeon before getting married to Momo. Jeongyeon has been stuck on Nayeon even after three years and with the sudden meet up with Nayeon, she knows she can't love anyone else. Nayeon is about to marry Momo, but Momo knows Nayeon needs to close her chapter with Jeongyeon. Nayeon goes in with the intention of closing that book but what she doesn't realize is that she still in love with Jeongyeon.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Need to Move On?

**Author's Note:**

> "Jeongyeon....I know this is your number" Nayeon said from the other line. She wasn't dreaming and this left her mouth dry.
> 
> "Nayeon?..." was the only thing that Jeonyeon could say.
> 
> "Jeong...can we meet?"

Rays of sunshine run through the curtains; it was early morning. With the sunrise peaking at the city. Ready to say good morning to anyone who was already out in about or the couple in the room that was just awakening. Their limbs intertwined as the shorter girl had her head on the other girl's chest. The taller girl was staring at the ceiling as she ran her finger through the girl's hair softly. With care. She sighed thinking of what happen last night.

Last night she thinks. 

Just thinking about what happened last night brings a smile to her face for a brief moment.

'was it a mistake? What have you done to yourself Jeongyeon?'' sighing, not really knowing the answer. Yet she had a feeling, a feeling that she couldn't quite explain. Guilt? Maybe. She looked at the other girls sleeping soundly on her chest, without any worries. So peaceful it almost scared her. 

3 months ago...

Jeongyeon looked through her mail as she walked to her bedroom, looking for the bills she had to pay. Nothing was new, it had been like that for at least three years now. Everything had pretty much stayed the same except for the space on her bed. She had room for herself now. Separating important mail to "direct to trash" mail there was a light violet enveloped with a handwritten address depicting her name and address. She no longer cared for her mail; this was new. It was a wedding invitation. At first glance she thought it might be Mina and Chaeyoung's wedding invitation. 

"wow! They finally set a date! About time those tw-..."

But that wasn't the case.

She stood there, frozen. Her heart sunk, once again, after three years. She thought she was over her, but no matter what she did or who she dated. They all seem like useless and boring dates. Her heartbeat felt like she ran a mile or two on a good day, 

"Nayeon..." she said her name and it was like a sting to her tongue just by saying her name. she gulped down the little saliva she had, and it felt like acid running down her stomach. 

It was an invitation to Nayeon and Momo's wedding.

It went direct to the 'straight to trash' mail.

She had to get over her, it had been three years for god sakes! Three fucking year! She thinks. 

The night was young or so she thoughts because that's what people like to say. She was just there to drink and have some fun perhaps after Jihyo had dragged her out of her apartment. She knew that Jeongyeon probably wasn't having the best time after the wedding invitation. And she knew that distraction and a little bit of alcohol would help her. 

"Come on Jeongyeon! Live a little" Jihyo screamed thought the loud music.

Being friends with both of them, she knew that Jeongyeon wasn't over Nayeon and that Nayeon had already moved on. And so, shouldn't Jeongyeon do the same? Jeongyeon also knew this, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Every girl she tried to date reminded her of Nayeon. She was getting tired of her heart. 

"is this seat occupied or is it your girlfriend's" a girl with pink hair asked as she sat next to Jeongyeon.

"No, its free. But you already took it anyways." Jeongyeon looked around for Jihyo but she was already gone. Dancing with a tall girl on the dance floor.

"looking for your girlfriend?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend"

"Really? Such a pretty girl like you must have tons of girls at her feet"

"Nope, that's not the case miss" she took a sip of her drink still staring at the girl.

"Sana. You can also call me yours if you want!" Sana grined as she lifted her glass to take a sip. Jeongyeon shook her head but smiled, nonetheless. Jihyo was right, she needed to have a little fun and forget Nayeon. 

"well, how about we get to know each other a little" Jeongyeon lean to whisper to Sana's ear. To Jeongyeon's own surprise she got along pretty well with Sana. More than she would have thought. Little whispers here and there. A few drinks in their system and that a few dance moves.

Jeongyeon brought Sana outside to her car. Both seem eager for each other that they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. In the heat of the moment, Jeongyeon pushed Sana against the door kissing her hungrily. Sana's fingers grabbed strands of her hair and pull her back a little, just to tease her. But this seem familiar to Jeongyeon. And for a split second, she swears she saw Nayeon in front of her. 

This brought Jeongyeon to a halt, taking a moment to sigh and look at the girl in front of her. 

"Something wrong?" Sana asked still with her hands on Jeongyeon's head. She shook her head.

"No...I was just thinking if my place was more convenient..." she lied. She felt guilty, even in her state, to think of her ex. Sana grinned, she was liking where this situation was going. 

"your place..." Sana said before kissing Jeongyeon again. Jeongyeon was more than happy to accept her kiss. Maybe she can forget about Nayeon this time. For this night anyways. Once they separated, Jeonyeon open the door for Sana, but something bugged her. She felt eyes watching her. She looked around thinking that maybe Jihyo was out looking for her and finally had let go of the tall woman. But that wasn't the case. Her smile fell once she saw who it was. 

From afar she could see a couple with another couple talking. The taller girl talking to the couple infront of her, while the shorter girls was looking her way. Looking serious at Jeongyeon. This time, she didn't imagine it. She was real. She was on the other side of the street, looking directly at Jeongyeon. 

She had to do something, hide or run. Which to be honest both were just excuses to run away from her problem. She had to play it cool, she still felt those eyes staring at her even with her head down. The only thing she could do is to get in the passenger seat and star driving to her home. From her rear mirror, she peeked to see if she was still there. And she was. She felt as if her heart was about to explode. The thing that brought her back to reality was Sana's hands snaking around her neck. Maybe the girl in front of her was her scape. 

She will tell this to Jihyo later. 

In the morning weekend, when usually she would stay in, she hurriedly put her clothes on and made her way to her kitchen to make breakfast. Leaving Sana peacefully asleep. She thought of what happen last. To be more specific who she saw last night. All those memories of Nayeon came back. Even the smallest details of those days came back to hunt her. Things she thought she had forgotten, were brought back to her memory.

She did her best to prepare breakfast for her guest, she didn't do this to every girl she had slept with but somehow Sana was...different. 

But all in all, she was confused. She didn't want to read too much into it, but had she seen a tint of jealousy? Maybe she was readying too much into it, or was she just miserably hoping?

'Aissh...Jeongyeon get a grip.' She thought to herself.

The day went by as Jeongyeon tried her best to focus on Sana, but she couldn't keep herself from looking at her phono from time to time. She wanted to call Jihyo and tell her what happened. In the end Sana left with a big smile on her face promising that she will call Jeongyeon soon and Jeongyeon telling her that couldn't wait for her call. 

She plopped down on her couch grabbing her phone dialing Jihyo's number, she needed to tell her. She needed to confirm that she was just going crazy and she needed to get a grip and move on. She desperately wanted to hear those words from her bestfriend. But there was no answer from the other line. Maybe she stayed with the other girl. 

After a couple of minutes of playing with her phone her phone rang. It was Jihyo.

"Hey Jihyo, I need to tell you somethi-"

"Jeong! I will call you as soon as my phone is charge or if Tzuyu would lend me her's. My battery is dyi-" 

Beep...beep...beep

Well that went well.

Who was Tzuyu? The girl from last night? Wondered Jeongyeon but nonetheless she groaned. For now, she would wait for Jihyo's call. 

She sat there in her empty apartment. It wasn't really empty, but that's just how she felt the apartment. She had the same things she had three years ago and that was sad, she knew. Today was a good day to clean, like spring clean and finally get reed of some stuff that she had in her living room. Photos that she need to take out that were sitting in her selves for too long. Soon she had a bag full of things that she wanted to throw away and new ideas of things she could fill that space with when her phone rang. She put the bag near the trash bin and rushed to her phone. 

'finally!' she thought. Funny thing was that phone number didn't belong to Jihyo but like she said, she might use Tzuyu's phone. 

"Hello? Jihyo? We need to talk! Last night... I saw he-"

"Hello....Jeongyeon..."

Jeongyeon stood in her livingroom frozen. Was she dreaming? The voice she loves to hear, even to this day, called her. 

"Jeongyeon....I know this is your number" Nayeon said from the other line. She wasn't dreaming and this left her mouth dry.

"Nayeon?..." was the only thing that Jeonyeon could say.

"Jeong...can we meet?" Nayeon wanted to hope a little that Jeongyeon would say. She knew that didn't had the right to hope for a meeting, but she needed the other girl. She needed the other girl who knew everything about her. She was the last person who she would consider talking to but right now that's who her heart wanted to be with. 

It's insane, she knows that because even if they just would casually and rarely talk in Jihyo's parties, it would never take the fact that she was with Momo now. Jeongyeon's ex-childhood friend. 

"I'm sorry...what!?" 

"I know this is out of nowhere but... I just want to see you again..."

"what..." she was left silent. 

"It's okay...I know I shouldn't have called you...I'm sorry"

"No! it's okay... I just wasn't expecting it"

Jeonyeon was confused. She wanted to see her? Why? After all these three years? After being engaged to Momo? Now she wanted to see her?

"Where do you wanna meet up?"


	2. To move one I have to....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its like a broken record, she tells herself to get over her but everytime she tries... she can't quite reach there yet.

Its been a week since that phone call with Nayeon. She had agreed to see the woman who hurt her the most and today was the day they will meet once again. Even from all the warnings from Jihyo and Chaeyoung, there was something inside her telling her to go.

Jeongyeon wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous. Why she was walking back and forth to her closet. Trying out different outfits. Or why her heartbeat so fast. This would be a simple meet up with her ex. With the woman she somehow still loves.

She shouldn’t have agreed on meeting her. She regrets that now. What was she supposed to do? What did Nayeon wanted to talk about? Getting back together? Of course not!

Unless…

But she had to stop making a fool out of herself. She had to end this and maybe a side of her just wanted to talk to her one last time. End her suffering of a memory long gone. Jeongyeon relax thinking that this was the reason why she was so nervous. This would be the last time she sees Nayeon before she marries someone else.

And so, she went on with the rest of her morning getting herself together for her breakfast with Nayeon.

The day seemed calm. It was like an indication that today was going to be a fine day. Even if her nerves seem to eat her and do flips in her stomach. She drove to her destination with dread in her back. She hid it behind her façade of smiles.

Once inside the restaurant she was led where Nayeon was. An uneasy feeling crept up in her stomach, a feeling of regret and melancholies. She was sick to her stomach as those feelings surrounded her. She felt like vomiting.

Vomiting was a great excuse to get out of this…whatever this mess was. But she already came this far and the only thought that made her feel safe is that she would finally close a chapter of her life. Closure they call it. Luckly for her, Nayeon was sitting with her back facing her as she walked towards so she couldn’t see how much despair was in her face.

There was a moment, a moment where there is calm before the storm. For a second, she felt that as she stepped closer to Nayeon. She thanked the hostess before stepping in front of her seat. She thought her heart was going to explode as she looked at her after so long. Looking at her with no one else who knew them around them because she would only fake her smiles with her friends as she died inside. But this was different, there was a familiar lingering scent that she missed. A lingering feeling.

_“Oh! Hi Jeongyeon” s_ he said as if they were best friends who haven’t seen each other in months even years, but this only made Jeongyeon’s stomach flip and do weird stuff again. Was this what they call anxiety? Fear? She didn’t know but there was one thing for sure, Nayeon was still as beautiful as the first day she saw her in college eight years ago. They were young at time, and even if she never admitted it to Nayeon, she was beautiful even then.

She tried to play it cool. She had to. She only greeted her with a Hello as she sat in front of her. Her palms were sweating by this point with only the tension in the air. Each passing minute of silence, the tension grew more with each minute.

_“Jeongyeon…”_

_“Nayeon…”_ they both said at the same time. Just like their old times. She truly had to break from this because it sounds like a broken record going mad.

“You go headfirst, you were the one who invite me.” Jeongyeon being her polite self said first.

_N_ ayeon didn’t knew where to begin, but she had to do this. She had to do this for herself and Momo.

_“Jeongyeon….I know we didn’t ended this on a good note…”_ She began. Jeongyeon only nodded agreeing to her statement. It was true, they didn’t end their relationship on a good note, but the bittersweet taste was still there. She remembers how slowly Nayeon would spend more time with Momo than her and it was probably her fault for paying more attention to her work than her. But now that was the past, only that part she had accepted.

_“but... I want to have closure to us. To what we had. Look I know we been over for three years now, but..Momo”_ she paused looking outside before turning back to Jeongyeon.

_“Momo just want to be sure that I have closure with you. I don’t want to feel so guilt-“_

_“why would you feel so guilty about? About how my “friend” took something so important to me right under my nose?”_ Jeonyeon snap. She couldn’t take it anymore. She was here for this and saying that made her more relax as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Immediately, she felt guilty for cutting Nayeon off.

_“Nayeon… I-…”_ Jeongyeon begin. She didn’t know what to say really but she really wanted to move on from the woman infront of her. And this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

_“Jeong, its okay. I knew this wasn’t a good idea.”_ She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing and slumping back into her chair. _“I told Momo this was going to be useless…”_

_“No, Nayeon. This…is actually a good idea. I don’t really want to feel uncomfortable when we are with our other friends. We share the same friends and I don’t want to feel an awkward”_ Jeongyeon said but she did leave out the part that she can’t seem to move on. That wasn’t a good idea.

_“Momo is going out of town for a couple of weeks and she would like me to spend time with you, so we can…work on being friends again”_ Nayeon took a sip of her drink before resuming. “Jeong…even if we are not together anymore, I still miss our friendship that we used to have.”

_A_ t that moment, Jeongyeon realized two things: Nayeon would do anything for Momo so they could be together, this was the love she thought she once felt. And two, maybe if she hadn’t confessed anything years ago, she wouldn’t feel so miserable. She took a sip of the water glass that was ordered by Nayeon beforehand.

If this was going to work for her favor, she must not fall for Nayeon again. Jeongyeon, in the end, agreed. She couldn’t love someone who would be with someone else soon. She remembered Sana and some other girls who were also interesting who could dissolve that lingering touch of Nayeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, this quarantine and quitting of job has left me time to actually write more! I will try my best to complete this and see what else I can do. Thank you guys. I hope my writing makes sense, english is not my first language! Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it helps me a lot! Thank you!


End file.
